Mutant Chat
by keeponrockin'inthefreeworld
Summary: SUMMARY: Charles Xavier decides that communication between mutants is lacking, so he sets up an online internet chat room. DRABBLES… Rated T for normal teenage stuff. There will be Romy, chapter four is UP.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

SUMMARY: Charles Xavier decides that communication between mutants is lacking, so he sets up an online internet chat room. DRABBLES… Rated T for normal teenage stuff. There will be Romy suggestiveness. Can't believe I just wrote that.

Rahne and Jubilee are not at the institute. I know... sorry :(

It takes place around when the humans found out about mutants.

Bobby- **~IceMEbaby**

Jean- **Phoenix4ce**

Amara- **meltyou**

Kurt- ***FozzyKurt**

Kitty- **KitKatlovesyou**

Roberto- **r0berto69 **

Rogue- **Gloved_44**

Tabitha- **BAMBAM:)**

Sam- **JettAss24**

Ray- **ArrCrispo**

Pietro-**Smeximoff7**

Wanda- **WScarletW**

Lance- **ROCKSLIDE**

Remy-** I-HEART-MILFS**

St. John- **FiyaFiya666**

Jamie - **Jamiex5 **

Chat room A

**~IceMEbaby** has entered the chat.

**ArrCrispo** has entered the chat.

***FozzyKurt** has entered the chat.

**Phoenix4ce** has entered the chat.

***FozzyKurt:** Uhhhh jean. Who picked out ur name?

**Phoenix4ce:** It was a random selection. Why?

***FozzyKurt:** noooo reason….

**ArrCrispo:** can this double as a sex chat?

**Phoenix4ce:** RAY!

**~IceMEbaby:** I hope so!

**Phoenix4ce: **BOBBY!

***FozzyKurt** has left the chat.

**ArrCrispo:** Ha! U made kurt leave!

**Phoenix4ce:** I did not!

**~IceMEbaby:** I think u did, jean.

**Phoenix4ce:** I did not. By the way bobby, your name is not acceptable. Couldn't you have chosen something more appropriate?

**ArrCrispo:** you should see Sam's. :D

**JettAss24 **has entered the chat.

**Phoenix4ce:** SAMUEL GUNTHRIE!

**JettAss24** has left the chat.

Chat room C

**Gloved_44** has entered the chatm

**WscarletW** has entered the chat

**WscarletW:** hey rogue.

**Gloved_44:** how do you know its me?

**WscarletW:** nobody else would be "gloved".

**Gloved_44:** remy wears gloves…

**WscarletW:** only so he can touch you :P

**Gloved_44:** eew. :P

**I-HEART-MILFS** has entered the chat

**WscarletW:** oh my god… seriously Remy?

**Gloved_44:** I told u 2 stay away from my mama!

**I-HEART-MILFS:** lol, its just a joke des fille. Although roberto's mother…

**WscarletW:** AHHHHH… TMI TMI TMI.

**Gloved_44:** ….. no… you….. did….. not…..

**I-HEART-MILFS:** no… but she is a far away second 2 ma belle chere, rogue.

**Gloved_44:** …..

**WscarletW:** stop being a perv, remy.

**I-HEART-MILFS:** I am many things… but a perv? I don't think so, wanda. ;)

**Gloved_44:** …. You are officially banned from using the wink face… perv.

**I-HEART-MILFS:** ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

**WscarletW:** MY EYES! o_0

**Gloved_44:** OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMY GOD! D:

**I-HEART-MILFS.:** Des filles here are tres dramatic...

**Gloved_44:** IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNSSSSS!

**I-HEART-MILFS** has left the chat

**WscarletW: **Told you it would work.

**Gloved_44:** I shall never doubt you again! ;)

**WscarletW:** LOL! ;)

**XOXOX**

Jet ass is a nickname Sam got from the comics.

So I wrote tis a REALLLLLLY long time ago, and I re-read it and laughed… so yeah.

Not sure when this will get updated… A creative flow thing we'll call it.

Got questions? Don't leave em in the reviews. voidprincess live . ca (without spaces.. duh)

-Daynaa


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BLAHBLAHBLAH :D  
**0HeartShapedBox0****:** That man does not deserve those buttons! And Jean is such a Loser-noob-face. Haha thanksss!  
**rosebudlilac:** why, thank you :)  
**queenith2:** I'm going to put Mystique in the next chapter I think, it will be good! Thanksss :)  
**Midwich Cuckoo:** thanks, I like your username :).  
**Ace-of-Cyberspace13**: Thankyouness :)  
**Elfowlgirl:** I forgot about Scott! Don't worry, I'll get his uptight ass into the next chapter! lol 

This chapter features:

Amara- **melt_you **

Kitty- **KitKatlovesyou**

Roberto- **r0berto69 **

Rogue- **Gloved_44**

Tabitha- **BAMBAM:)**

Ray- **ArrCrispo**

Pietro-**Smeximoff7**

Lance- **ROCKSLIDE**

Remy-** I-HEART-MILFS**

Jamie - **Jamiex5 **

Chat room A

**Melt_you** has entered the chat.

**Smeximoff7** has entered the chat

**Smeximoff7**: How ya doin?

**Melt_you:** Pretty good, u?

**Smeximoff7:** Good, how's the nerd mansion?

**Melt_you:** good, but I'm still getting crap for us being friends..

**Smeximoff7:** Well… maybe we could be more than friends?

**Jamiex5** has entered the chat.

**Jamiex5:** HEY GUYS.

**Smeximoff7:** NO PRIVACY WHAT SO EVER!

**Melt_you:** what's up Jamie?

**Jamiex5:** not too much, I'm doing homework.

**Smeximoff7:** It seems to me like you're talking to us…

**Jamiex5:** only one of me is.

**Melt_you:** you're not supposed to use your powers for homework Jamie!

**Jamiex5:** fineeee…

**Jamiex5** has left the chat.

**Smeximoff7**: as I was saying…

**I-HEART-MILFS** has entered the chat.

**Smeximoff7:** WHYYYY?

I**-HEART-MILFS:** what's wrong with quicky?

**Smeximoff7:** DON'T CALLL ME THAT!

**Melt_you:** bad day…

**I-HEART-MILFS**: I see..

**Smeximoff7**: WHY ME? WHYYYY ON EARTH ME?

**I-HEART-MILFS**: ….im gonna go…

**Melt_you**: good call….

**I-HEART-MILFS **has left the chat.

**Smeximoff7**: FINALLY! I HAVE YOU ALL ALONE!

**Melt_you** has left the chat.

**Smeximoff7**: ….. fml.

**ROCKSLIDE** has entered the chat.

**ROCKSLIDE**: yeah I think it's about time you committed suicide…

**Smeximoff7:** thanks, man….

Chat room B

**Kitkatlovesyou** has entered the chat.

**ArrCrispo** has entered the chat.

**Gloved_44** has entered the chat.

**R0berto69** has entered the chat

**BAMBAM:)** has entered the chat.

**Kitkatlovesyou**: what's everyones favourite emoticon?

**ArrCrispo**: does it matter? There are no emoticons in this chat…

**Gloved_44**: We can make our own then.

**BAMBAM:)**: I got one… =.= (stoned face)

**ArrCrispo**: lol!

**R0berto69**: \m/*.*\m/ (rock n roll)

**Kitkatlovesyou**: awwwww. :)

**Gloved_44**: d*_*b (head phones)

**ArrCrispo**: (Y) (thumbs up)

**Gloved_44**: wtf?

**Kitkatlovesyou**: how is that a thumbs up?

**ArrCrispo**: I dunno it is on msn…

**R0berto69**: you are such a dumbass.

**BAMBAM:)**: LOOKS LIKE A FORTUNE COOKIE!

**R0berto69**: lol

**Gloved_44**: I love you tabby! LOL

**Kitkatlovesyou**: ROFL

**ArrCrispo**: wow…..

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Kay, how was that? Like it? Yes? No? Good? Bad…?**

It was short, yes. ITS MY CREATIVE FLOW, ILL DO WHAT I WANT! Lol jk.


	3. Chapter 3

Mutant chat TROIS! (THREE ;)

Comment replies:

Rosebudlilac: That's awesome, I hadn't :)

Ace-of-Cyperspace13: Lets see… thankyoutasticality

Rogueslove22: hahahaha its an odd couple to begin with.

0heartshapedbox0: awww thanks so much. I'm glad to cheer you up

Raven34link: Oh I'm planning on it :]

This chapter features:

Bobby- **IceMeBaby**

Lance- **ROCKSLIDE**

Pietro- **Smeximoff**

Kitty- **kitkatlovesyou**

Mistique- **Misty **

Jean- **Phoenix4ce**

Kurt-** Fozzykurt**

Ray- **ArrCrispo**

Scott**- Scooterboy**

Chat room A

**IceMeBaby** has entered the chat

**ROCKSLIDE** has entered the chat

**Smeximoff** has entered the chat

**Kitkatlovesyou** has entered the chat

**Misty** has entered the chat

**Misty:** wasup homies?

**IceMeBaby**: Who are you?

**Smeximoff****:** I thought this was for us not the adults!

**ROCKSLIDE**: mistiiiiiiiiiiiqueeeeee…

**Misty:** stop whining you babies.. I need to monitor what you say to the x-men.

**Kitkatlovesyou**: wooow, someone trusts their team. . not

**Misty**: they are not my team, merely my responsibility.

**IceMeBaby**: wait so does this mean Logan might have a IM too..?

**Smeximoff**: probably…

**Misty** has left the chat

**Phoenix4ce** has entered the chat

**IceMeBaby**: if Logan has one im SOOO FUCKED!

**Phoenix4ce**: BOBBY!

**ROCKSLIDE**: Busteeeeed.

**Kitkatlovesyou**: like, totally. :) LOL

**IceMeBaby**: Jean, go away!

**Phoenix4ce**: Bobby, I think we need to talk in person about this matter.

**IceMeBaby**: KISS MY ASS BITCH.

**Phoenix4ce**: Bobby, that's horrible.

**Smeximoff**: CYBER BULLYING CYBER BULLYING!.

**Kitkatlovesyou**: bobby,, .. D:

**ROCKSLIDE**: whoa man, calm yourself…

**IceMeBaby**: whoa sorry Jean.. Sam kinda took my keyboard.

**Phoenix4ce**: tell Sam I want to see him with the professor!

**Phoenix4ce** has left the chat.

**IceMeBaby**: I can't believe she bought that…..

**Kitkatlovesyou**: hahahahahahha :)

Chat room C

**Scooterboy** has entered the chat

**Fozzykurt** has entered the chat

**ArrCrispo** has entered the chat

**Scooterboy**: Hey its Scott!

**Fozzykurt**: and this Ray is why we don't let Bobby pick out our names.

**ArrCrispo**: I knew it would happen to one of us…

**Scooterboy**: wait,, you guys can see my name!

**ArrCrispo**: you think it was private or somethin'?

**Scooterboy**: oh my god….

**Fozzykurt**: so you picked that out...

**Scooterboy**: SHUDDUP!

**ArrCrispo**: hey man, whatever makes you feel good… lol

**Fozzykurt**: yeah, just stay away from the little girls..

**ArrCrispo**: and the little boys.

**Fozzykurt**: oh yes especially the little boys LOL

**Phoenix4ce** has entered the chat

**Phoenix4ce**: What's going on boys?

**ArrCrispo**: Scott's become a raging pedophile.

**Phoenix4ce**: what?

**Scooterboy**: AM NOT

**Fozzykurt**: Jean, are you really gonna believe "scooter boy"? Think about it...

**Phoenix4ce**: you're right, Kurt. It's over between us Scott!

**Phoenix4ce** has left the chat

**Scooterboy**: I Hate you two…

**ArrCrispo**: feelin' the love scooty.

**Foxxykurt**: yea man :)

OXOXOXOXOOX

Alright, so I have no laptop so I'm no going to do Diary Days for a little while, but I had some time so I typed this up for ya…

god i love ray... :) *creepy smile*

Review please, not that I'm begging or anything hehe…heh..

"I'm the S to the H the I to the T and what ya don't know you just gotta believe."

-Down With Webster


	4. Chapter 4

Mutant chat chapter 4

Chat room BAD ASS

**IceMeBaby:** HAHAHAHHA I can't believe you figured out how to change the chat room name! AHAHAHAHA

**JettAss24**: HAHAHAHA OMG ITS LOL.

**IceMeBaby**: dude, you can't say 'its lol'

**JettAss24**: uhhh why not?

**IceMeBaby**: its not a noun, it's a verb…

**JettAss24**: dude, its so not a verb… "hey, lets go play some lol!" … doesn't make sense

**IceMeBaby**: you just used it as a noun dumbass.

**I-HEART-MILFS** has entered the chat

**JettAss24**: YOUR MOM IS A NOUN.

**I-HEART-MILFS**: I thought this was chat room 'badass', not chat room 'teenagers who can't get laid.'

**IceMeBaby**: hey, it's not. Pietro isn't here yet.

**JettAss24**: zing!

**I-HEART-MILFS****:** that's what your mom said last night.

**JettAss24:** why do I have the feeling he's serious?

**IceMeBaby**: :S

**I-HEART-MILFS**: ;)

Chat room D

Meltyou: YOU BITCH!

BAMBAM:): youre just jealous.

Meltyou: And youre an ungratefull WHORE!

BAMBAM:): .

Meltyou: SCREW YOU!

KitKatlovesyou: whats going on in here?

Meltyou: Tabitha likes stealing boyfriends!

BAMBAM:): Amara's pissed because Sam likes me better.

IceMeBaby: Hey Amara, I'm single and ready to be your rebound guy ;)

Meltyou: FML.

BAMBAM:): HAHAHAHA

KitKatlovesyou: Bobby, I think it's best if you leave ..

…

This was short but I really wanted to update :)

Reviewwws, shankks :)


End file.
